


There is no us, there never was. You think this will make me stay? diego.

by ouijaboardboy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Diego is a dick, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Mentions of Sex, Sad Ending, Sad Prompt, Short One Shot, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijaboardboy/pseuds/ouijaboardboy
Summary: requested on tumblr: "17 and 5 for 100 ways to crush your soul?? With anybody i just want to feel s a d"“There is no us, there never was.” + “You think this will make me stay?”





	There is no us, there never was. You think this will make me stay? diego.

bing!

‘u up?’ a text from diego. you got one every other night. it was a constant cycle with him. you’d get the text, he’d come over, you’d have sex, and he’d leave without a word. nothing more, nothing less. he sought comfort from you and you couldn’t help but provide it. you just wanted some form of attention from someone and so, this was the next best thing. you sent him a ‘yes the door is unlocked’ message and waited. 10 minutes later, you heard a knock at the door and you let diego in. 

you sighed softly as you turned over like usual. but suddenly you felt an arm around your stomach. “is this okay?” he asked, burying his face into your hair. “yeah…” you hummed happily. “just needed more touching.” diego shrugged and his breathing leveled out. ‘maybe he does like me!’ you couldn’t contain your smile. you soon fell into a deep sleep.

the next morning, you woke up early. earlier than diego considering his arms were wrapped tightly around you. you got up without waking him and carefully walked into the kitchen. you tried your best not to walk diego, but as you were plating breakfast, the man walked out all dressed. “hey.” you smiled at him and put the plate down. he curiously looked at you and then at the plate. “you’ve never done this before.” he sat down and silently ate the breakfast. “well, you’re always gone by the time i wake up, so i haven’t gotten the chance do to that yet.” you smiled at him and ate your breakfast as well. 

“okay well, bye.” diego smiled tightly at you before suddenly standing up. “wait, what? i thought that maybe we could hang out today!” you cringed at the suggestion, not even thinking before you spoke. he snorted, “why would we do that?” your face flushed with embarrassment at his laughing. “i dunno, just wanted to hang out with you more.” you mumbled and put away your dishes. “what? do you like me or something?” he joked. “maybe!” you shouted, catching him off guard. “what? you know that there is no us, there never was and there never will be!” diego shouted back angrily and you let out a shaky sigh. “then maybe you should leave. maybe you should delete my number so i don’t fall in love with you, but i guess it’s too late diego!”

the man stormed out of your house and you tightly gripped the countertop, breathing heavily. you let out a few tears, not believing what happened. you decided then that you would move on. you didn’t need him to be happy! yeah! you could learn to move on and forget. and that’s what you did.

it had been over 2 months since you saw diego again. he had been texting you and leaving flowers for the past few months to get you to talk to him again. you would throw away the flowers and ignore all the messages. you had learned to move on from him and focused on yourself. you even joined a fitness class to take your mind off of things. one day, when you got home from one of your classes, you opened the door to find a message from diego. 

‘please come to the academy. i want to talk to you’ fuck it. you told yourself. you’d give him closure and get him out of your life forever. you showered and changed before shooting a text to him, saying that you were on the way. you made your way over to the academy and knocked on the front door. the door opened and you saw…klaus? yeah, klaus was standing there with a rose in hand. he handed you the rose with a very apologetic look on his face. you smiled at him and went deeper into the house. you were met with all the siblings who all handed you flowers. you finally came upon diego, who was wearing a nice shirt for a change. “you said you wanted to talk. so, talk.” you put all the roses down and crossed your arms. 

“okay, so i know that i was a dick to you, but please. over these last few months, i realized that i need you. you’re were the constant in my life and i need you.” you rolled your eyes and sighed. “no, you don’t need me. you need sex. that’s the only reason you ever called me or texted me. you don’t have feelings for me and if you think that this,” you gestured to the flowers, “is going to help, you’re wrong. you think this will make me stay? diego, i was in love with you and you blew me off. you pushed me away and only thought of yourself. i came here to tell you to leave me alone. diego, i moved on and you do too. goodbye.” you sighed and turned out, walking out of the academy and out of diego’s life.


End file.
